Girls, Interrupted
by Alsaturriad
Summary: Sharon and Andrea finally having some alone time, only to be interrupted. Would there ever be enough time?


**Girls Interrupted**

Sharon groaned as she rolled over in bed. She was awoken by the sound of shuffling papers and the zipping of a briefcase. She brushed her hands along the sheet next to her, only to find it vacant. She sighed then slowly blinked, trying to focus her eyes in the dark. She smiled as she spotted the blonde at the far corner of the room hunched over her briefcase.

"What time is it?" Sharon's voice still heavy and croaky with sleep. Andrea turned to lock eyes with Sharon and smiled.

"It's a little past five. I was trying not to wake you." She stood up, groaning as her knees protested, and walked over to Sharon's side of the bed. She bent over the brunette, placing her hands on either side of her before dropping a kiss to her waiting lips. Sharon hummed nipping Andrea's bottom lip slightly. Andrea responded by deepening the kiss. She leaned in closer without moving her hands off the bed. Sharon, however, needed to feel as much as her lover's body as possible. As she snaked her hands up Andrea's torso, she pulled away abruptly, her face showing signs of both confusion and disappointment.

"Why do you have so much clothes on? Are you heading to work already?" Andrea's face broke out in a smile as Sharon pouted under her.

"What's so funny?"

"You have no idea how adorable you look right now. I wish I could stay with you, but I do need to get to the office a little earlier today. Sorry." She kissed the brunette one more time. This time, she moved one of her hands to Sharon's abdomen and gently squeezed making the woman groan.

"I think I'm a little too old to be adorable, honey." Andrea chuckled. She begged to differ. Sharon minus clothes plus ruffled red hair and slightly unfocused eyes due to no glasses was pretty darn adorable. But unfortunately, she couldn't stay to enjoy the sight of her. Sharon slid her hands under Andrea's jacket and begun untucking her shirt from her skirt. It was her favorite outfit on the woman but right now, she wanted it off!

"Sharon, I don't have time for this," Andrea sighed, without making any attempts to stop Sharon's hands that successfully untucked the blouse. They continued travelling up against bare skin, until they brushed against Andrea's breasts.

"Just thirty minutes. Can you spare me thirty minutes?" Sharon's voice was low and full with desire. Her eyes, glistening in the dark, staring intently at the blonde hovering over her. She could see the desire mirrored in the other woman's eyes, but hers mixed with a little uncertainty and reluctance. She slowly moved her thumbs over two already erect nipples and massaged them, drawing a deep moan from her partner. With a twitch of her lips, controlling the smirk trying to form, Sharon pulled Andrea completely on top of her, wrapping her legs around her hips.

"Just thirty minutes," Andrea agreed, leaning in for a searing kiss.

"Perfect" Andrea took advantage of the fact that Sharon was already naked and slid her hand to the woman's mound. Sharon's body melted under Andrea's touch, her legs falling open even further. Andrea kept caressing near Sharon's opening without entering, causing Sharon to squirm under her. Just as she was tired teasing and managed to get her two finger halfway in, her cellphone rang from her jacket pocket. She sighed. They remained still for a little while, an apologetic look on Andrea's face, a gentle smile on Sharon's. Sharon pulled the blonde to her for one last kiss.

"Go ahead, answer the phone. Don't worry."

"You sure?" Andrea looked at Sharon still slowly rocking her fingers in and out of her. She really didn't want to leave her like this.

"Mhmmm," was Sharon's only response as she brought her hips up and down, matching Andrea's slow thrusts into her. "It's probably urgent. I'll be fine."

"Okay, Sharon." She thrust one more time before removing her fingers completely. She felt Sharon shudder under her, which made her feel even guiltier about the situation. She squeezed Sharon's waist before answering the phone.

"Yes," the annoyance evident in her voice. She listened to her colleague on the other end of the line.

"I know, I'm on my way now. I'll be there in ten." She hung up and took a moment to observe Sharon, who was now on her side, looking up at her. There was no resentment on her face, only understanding. She promised herself that she'd soon make it up to her.

"Well, so much for thirty minutes," Andrea deadpanned.

"Oh but the five we got were magical," Sharon replied.

"I wasn't- you didn't-"

"-Andrea, Honey, it's fine. Next time you'll finish pleasuring me, don't worry." Andrea blushed in embarrassment. Sharon chuckled, sitting up and taking Andrea's face between her hands.

"Just don't make it a regular occurrence," Sharon smirked.

"Sharon!"  
"I'm kidding, well, sort of." At Andrea's surprised look, Sharon placed a quick kiss to her lips and chuckled.

"Go to work Andrea. We don't want to you get in any trouble now. And I'll see you later tonight, so you can finish what you started."

"Yes Ma'am." She spared the brunette one last look then hurried off to work.

Sharon listened until she heard the front door close and fall back on the bed with a thud. She let out a loud groan and closed her eyes. She was wide awake at least an hour before her alarm, hot and bothered minus her lover, plus she had a long day ahead. Definitely _not_ a good way to start her day. She sighed, got up and headed to the bathroom for a cold shower. It was going to be a long day.

 **End**


End file.
